Revy's Flashbacks
by JustMikeG22
Summary: The Sacrifice sequal. It's been a year since Rock was killed by Ginji. Revy is still trying to let go. But her flashbacks of their time together may help her understand how much he meant to her and what he was really trying to do.


**Flashbacks**

Revy still hasn't gotten over Rock's death. All she could do was think about all the times they spent together. While asleep in her bed, Revy started to sweat. She was constantly twisting and turning in her bed. Her eyes were tightly shut as if she were having a nightmare, only she was having something else….

_Flashback_…. "Look Revy! There's a carnival." Rock grabbed Revy's sleeve and pulled her to the carnival. "Rock, this place is abandoned. From the looks of it, it has been for years." Rock looked at Revy and said, "Revy, it's almost Christmas and I haven't given you your present yet. Hold on!" Rock went to the power box to the carnival. "Rock, what the fuck are you doing?" Rock pulled the power switch and the Ferris Wheel lit up bright. "I'm guessing you like the Ferris Wheel? This is my Christmas present to you. Merry Christmas, Revy."…..

Revy woke up from her bed. She was covered in sweat and breathing hard. "Oh, man. How many drinks did I have last night? What the fuck!" Revy got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. As she on the shower wall with the water running down her face and through her hair, Revy starts to remember….

_Flashback_…. "Didn't you have any dreams when you were a kid, Revy?" Revy looked at him, "I don't care about dreams, Rock. That's all bullshit. There's nothing more to life than making money. All that 'follow your 

heart' bullshit is just emotional crap. That's it." Rock looked at Revy with such grief in his eyes knowing this girl has never experienced what it was like to be loved. "Revy, I know you've been hurt. I know you never got to have the kind of life you deserve. I know that bad things have happened to you. But, you should know, good things happen too, when you least expect it." Revy looked at Rock with confusion, "Like What?" Rock smiled, "Like meeting me."…..

Revy got out of the shower, dried off and put her clothes on. She headed for the door. Benny looked at her and asked, "Where are you going, Revy?" Revy ignored Benny and left. She took a walk and she started thinking….

_Flashback_…. "Revy, you had a little too much to drink." Rock carried Revy to her bed. "It's time you get a little rest." Rock undid her shorts and slid them off and covered her up. "Rock, I could have done that myself." Rock smiled, "I may not have gotten another chance." Revy smiled. She looked in to Rock's eyes and said, "Rock, I don't know how you manage to stay the way you are while you're with us." Rock put his lips to her ear and whispered to her, "I have a lot to learn." Revy looked at him and smiled before she shut her eyes and turned over to go to sleep. Rock looked at her and said (not realizing she could still hear him), "Revy, there are so many things I wish I could tell you. I wish I could tell you that since that day you first pulled a gun on me, I could never get you out of my mind. I wish I could tell you that every time my heart beats, it's like you are holding it in the palm of your hand and gently squeezing it over and over just so I can stay alive. I could never 

tell you while you are awake. You say that love is bullshit. I say lack of love is bullshit. Everyone deserves a little love in their lives. You may not have had any love as a child, but I will give you love that can last a lifetime. It won't be easy, but love is never easy. So I will love hard. I will show you there are some things in this miserable world that are still worth fighting for. I will never stop fighting for you. I will never give up fighting for your love, even if it sends me to heaven. Good night, Revy."…..

Revy, now with tears running down her face, continued walking until she arrived at the cemetery. She went to Rock's gravesite. She got on her knees and put her hand on his tombstone, sliding her hand across his name. "Rock, I thought a lot about you today. After everything I did to you, you never gave up on me. I was a fool for not understanding what you were trying to do for me. I learned too late. I am sorry. I have tried not to shoot anyone who didn't deserve it. I want to tell you that….I love you, Rock. You did it. You saved me. Thank you, my love."


End file.
